


La última vez

by qorisheep



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qorisheep/pseuds/qorisheep
Summary: Nadie pensaría que el respetable oficial Tucker, se volvería corrupto por un pequeño vendedor de metanfetamina, pero lo és.(there is an english version now available on my profile.)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 14





	La última vez

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces, esto quiso ser un PWP, pero al final imagine una trama y ya que no puedo hacer un long fic porque debo terminar otro, de momento me sacó el gusto escribiendo este one shot :D
> 
> There is an english version now available

Tweek sabía que vender por aquella zona era peligroso para el negocio, pero sus dedos temblaron más de lo usual cuando su jefe le dio la mitad de la paga y esta era tan jugosa; no pudo negarse. La necesitaba, no es que no tuviera para comer, o donde vivir, ya que aún vivía con sus padres, no esos asuntos no eran ningún problema. Pero su vicio no había mejorado con los años, al contrario, con los años quiso más. La pequeña dosis en su café ya no era suficiente, sus padres tampoco estaban muy felices u orgullosos del asunto así que sólo desviaban su mirada de lo evidente; que su único hijo era un adicto sin remedio.

Uno de los hombres que tantas veces le dio el ingrediente secreto para el café de Tweek bros coffe, le regalo un paquete de más, una sola vez y esa vez fue suficiente para que el rubio cayera en la típica trampa en la que muchos caen, incluyéndolo. Al principio sólo lo usaba cuando tenía algún ataque de pánico especialmente fuerte o cuando debía hacer alguna exposición por su cuenta. Fue aumentando la dosis poco a poco, cuando salió de la preparatoria, su mesada y lo que ganaba en la cafetería de sus padres ya no fue suficiente, al no poner concentrarse más que en la potente necesidad de su cabeza que le recordaba cuanto quería esa droga en su sistema; pasó.  
Ahora se encontraba jugando cualquier mierda entretenida en su celular mientras esperaba al comprador. Tenía que verse relajado, como cualquier otra persona, los lentes negros hacían un buen trabajo ya que la vista no fastidiaba tanto a pesar de los múltiples faros en la calle o los autos pasando, la peluca picaba un poco, pero era soportable; podía hacerlo.

El comprador en cuestión, paso un rato sentado sin dar ninguna señal, pero ese era el protocolo, observar un rato antes del intercambio. Tweek ya había recibido el dinero y sólo debía entregar lo acordado. Los paquetitos eran chicos pero de buena calidad, así que valían su peso, mucha mejor que la mierda que se metía el rubio. El prefería cantidad sobre calidad, ya que era un vicioso, pero no quería causarle más problemas a sus padres. No es que ellos fueran muy buenos padres, pero ellos le daban su espacio y seguían sin presionarlo para conseguir un trabajo real y decente o recriminarle dejar la universidad. Incluso le daban pocos turnos en la cafetería y le pagaban como si fuera a todos, lo que le daba mucho tiempo de dedicarse a vender, que era lo que más le producía dinero. Cuando al fin hubo poca atención en ellos Tweek saco los paquetes y los acerco rápidamente por la banca al comprador, este lo guardo con la misma rapidez y fingiendo una llamada, para pararse e irse. Todo había salido bien. Contra todo pronóstico, el que fuera una noche despejada, que fuera una parte del centro de la ciudad. Feliz como estaba, suspiro para peinarse el cabello de la peluca, se quedaría un rato más por su acaso... o ese era el plan hasta que escucho a alguien correr, habían descubierto a su comprador y lo perseguían unas calles adelante.  
Tenía que irse.

Intento ser lo más casual posible, como quien no quiere el asunto, pero en la esquina alguien lo agarró del brazo. Sus ojos se fijaron en el uniforme policial, para encontrar la placa con un reluciente Donovan grabada en ella. Mierda, iban a detenerlo otra vez, estaba al límite de la advertencia del juez la última vez que pudo pagar una fianza por su libertad. Cuando le pusieron las esposas se resigno, hasta que antes de entrar en la patrulla, otra voz se hizo presente.

“Donovan, yo me llevó a ese” Sus ojos se fijaron en el otro policía “ayuda al jefe Barbrady, creo que le rompieron la nariz de un cabezaso.”

“¿Y por qué no vas a ayudarle tú?”

Hubo un pequeño silencio que dejo a Tweak incierto y tan nervioso que empezó a temblar.

“Tu eres más fuerte” le sacó el dedo medio a su compañero, quien de repente soltó carcajadas y le empujo hacia el oficial Tucker “, si eres un dolor de trasero con eso, no voy a dudar en patearte el culo.”

El oficial Donovan se fue en dirección opuesta y entonces sólo fueron ellos dos.

“Entra de una vez Tweak”

Una vez estuvo dentro, soltó un suspiro, eso había estado tan cerca.

“No te relajes tanto” por el retrovisor la mirada fija del oficial lo observaba con algo de molestia “yo podría hacerte llorar”

“Se que me harás llorar” dijo finalmente, quitándose finalmente los lentes “pero no de la misma forma en que lo haría tu compañero, oficial Tucker.”

Tweek observó nuevamente el retrovisor y esta vez ambos estaban mirándose.

“Compraste una buena peluca esta vez” comento “dude un poco si en verdad eras tú”

“Sí, conseguí un buen vendedor” respondió, mirando como la patrulla se salía de la calle principal “entonces... ¿vas a hacerme una revisión, Craig?”

“Revisión de rutina” el tono de voz que uso fue realmente serio, pero el rubio sólo soltó una risita aguda por el esfuerzo de reprimirla, sin mucho éxito “Necesito saber si llevas más de esa porquería.”

El auto se detuvo en un barrio nuevo que se notaba a penas estaba en construcción, bajo de la patrulla y fue llevado a una pequeña casa que a penas tenía un piso. Entraron y fue llevado directamente a lo que suponía era la alcoba principal.

Él se aflojó la corbata para dejarla caer y supo que la amenaza del auto se volvería una realidad.

Tucker le ordenó levantar los brazos, esta sería la rutina, de no ser porque una vez encontró su único paquetito de metanfetamina y lo tiró tan lejos como pudo junto a la peluca que llevaba, empezó a acariciarlo. Levanto su camisa poco a poco. La sensación de cosquillas fue cambiando a algo más picoso por la piel acariciada, se fueron acercando hasta que sus caderas chocaban ocasionalmente en suaves empujes que le daba al jalarlo. Craig se ancló en su cuello, besando de manera dura y ruidosa, haciéndolo temblar por lo rudo que estaba siendo, aunque fuera necesario, sus manos esposadas a penas le permitían aferrarse a la camisa del contrario, cuando este agarró sus caderas y empezó a chocar o acariciarla contra las suyas insistentemente. A la par mientras sus pectorales eran acariciados en diferentes patrones. En algún momento habían terminado apoyados en el armario y Craig guío sus brazos para que lo rodearán, desde esa posición Tweek podría cambiar posiciones e intentar asfixiarlo con las esposas..., pero no lo había hecho la primera vez y no empezaría ahora.

Una consecuencia del uso de metanfetaminas, era que su lívido sexual era cada vez más complicado de alcanzar, no era como que pudiera calentarse rápidamente como cuando era más joven, no cualquiera podía o tenía la paciencia de hacerlo sentir bien, pero Craig había aprendido eso en sus encuentros previos, así que se tomaba el tiempo de calentarlo e iba haciéndose mejor con el tiempo, ¿Estaría practicando con alguien más?, bueno, Tweak no tenía porque pensar en eso, de momento su única obligación era devolver los besos ajenos, no manchar el uniforme del oficial y disfrutar, disfrutar todas esas atenciones. Debía apagar su cabeza, por su propio bien.

Tweek no notó el tiempo que llevaban parados, hasta que las plantas de sus pies empezaron a arder y sus piernas a doler por lo tensas de aguantar sus estremecimientos.

“Craig...” Gimió bajito en el oído, rasco suavemente la base de la cabellera azabache, llamando la atención del hombre que estaba muy concentrado en su labor “te necesito”  
Craig se tiró a la cama junto a él.

“Oye no vas a quitarme las...”

Craig lo calló con un beso que paso de un contacto simple a uno francés de manera alarmante. Oh diablos estaba realmente molesto hoy.

Las manos de Craig pasaron de arriba a abajo. Con la facilidad con que se ata unos cordones, el cinturón de Tweek fue removido sin mirar, porque sus ojos se encontraron y los nervios que no aparecían en ningún otro momento, lo golpeaban cuando esos ojos verdes lo miraban a él y solo a él. Se empujó a besarlo, hasta el punto en que estuvo seguro de chocar sus narices, pero no importaba, no quería seguir con esos ojos sobre él. Pronto sus lenguas se acariciaban fuertemente y podía sentir su saliva escapar de sus labios cada que cambiaban de ángulo. De repente una mano agarro sus escrotos apretándolos y jugando con ellos sobre sus boxers.

Tweek se sentía cada vez más inquieto y acalorado, sus mejillas ardían como el infierno, quería tanto que le quitarán las esposas porque estás no solo le impedían tocar también al hermoso hombre sobre él, sino que le raspaban cada tanto las muñecas por el movimiento.

“Sácame las esposas “rogó, con el poco aire que aún tenía y el tono más lastimero que pudo, intentando no fijarse en los ojos del otro “por favor”

Craig solo sonrió divertido y lamió de su cuello a su oído.

“Te dije que te haría llorar...”

Escuchó a Craig bajarse los pantalones también y empezó a frotar su pene contra el suyo. La fricción era buena y ya podía sentir la humedad del pre semen en su boxer. Intento contener su voz porque sabía que a Craig le gustaba, era su única manera de protesta, este sólo levanto sus brazos esposados sobre su cabeza estirandolos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza no sólo por lo abrumadora que era la sensación, sino porque contener su voz era cada vez más difícil y sabía que los ojos de Craig buscarían los suyos si los abría.  
Mordió su labio después de que se le escapó el primer jadeo. Tan fuerte como pudo, sentía a Craig anclado en su cuello, dejando chupetones que no podría cubrir en pleno verano, en lugares tan ridículamente obvios, que sabía que era su forma de reclamo también. En algún punto un sabor metálico apareció en su boca y supo que se había lastimado.

Dejó de contenerse. Y Craig se vino poco después. Lo que empezó como una sonrisa triunfante de Craig, terminó en un gesto de molestia. Que Tweek también devolvió.

“No te lastimes”

Paro un momento para limpiar la sangre y acariciar su mejilla, que a penas notaba tenía algunas lágrimas. Abrió sus ojos sólo para encontrar a un Craig observándolo con profunda preocupación y el corazón se le estrujó, no debió mirarlo pero ahora que lo hacía, notaba su agitación, su sudor, el pelo revuelto por sus dedos. El aliento se le escapó. Esto era tan...

"Voy a quitarte las esposas bebé."

El enojo había pasado. Pero no de la forma que hubiera querido. Aún faltaba para que el terminará y sabía que Tucker no pararía hasta satisfacerlo. Dejó las esposas en la mesa de noche, para luego sacar unos sobre y un condón del mismo. Él se sacó toda la ropa rápidamente, porque está ya estaba bastante húmeda por el sudor y no quería esperar más por las manos que lo adoraban. Craig también se desvistió ante su atenta mirada, no notó que mordía su labio nuevamente, hasta que el dolor de la herida se lo advirtió. Decir que sólo Craig babeaba por Tweek era inexacto, porque en verdad ambos se gustaban mucho.  
La primera vez que lo detuvo, lo primero que hizo fue quitarle los lentes oscuros y a pesar de que estos estuvieran rojos junto a su nariz por una probada reciente, que él nmismo se considerará un desastre, simplemente Craig lo besó y su unidad a las afueras de la ciudad se convirtió en la primera de muchas ocasiones.  
Ahora, el azabache lo sentó entre sus piernas estiradas y las caricias se reanudaron, mientras abría el primer sachet de lubricante. El olor de ambos ya era intenso, haciendo más propicio el ambiente, el calor seguía presente, cualquier toque fue bien recibido y premiado por su voz, haciendo lo que tanto Craig amaba, ser libre hasta llegar a él. Ahora ninguno de los dos se contenía y aunque no dijeran palabras, sus cuerpos respondían al uno al otro, devotos entre ellos. Lo dedos de Craig se deslizaba con tranquilidad por un camino que ya conocía. Luego de un rato sintió el mienbro del otro presionarlo. Sus manos que se aferraban a las sábanas, abandonaron su puesto para acariciar el rostro ajeno.

“Craig...”

Ni siquiera pudo formular una oración decente, pero el otro entendió, como siempre lo hacía y lo movió con delicadeza de su posición, para echarlo en la cama y ponerse frente a él.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas con el condón ya puesto, entrando lentamente en él. Craig era grande y sentirlo siempre era una experiencia desde el esfinter hasta la base, una que siempre grababa en su memoria. No recuerda a nadie así, que sin hablar mucho le tocará tan tan profundo, que se abriera pasó entre él, mientras que él solo podía agradecer eso. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, hasta que las embestidas tomaron un rumbo más pesado. Su mano chocó con la del azabache, que la entrelazó. Todo era calor, sonidos lascivos de una cama rechinando y piel contra piel chocando entre sí.  
Tweek estaba arruinado en muchos sentidos, pero quizás su peor error había sido este, permitir que siempre, cuando el primer orgasmo de la noche lo inundará, todo el mundo desapareciera de su cabeza menos Craig.  
Había comparación a eso en ninguna otra cama. Sus manos entrelazadas, sus miradas que ya no buscaban respuestas.  
Empujó a Craig después, para llevarlo al orgasmo también. Siendo ruidoso, mientras cabalgaba en el vello hombre. Cerrando los ojos para no fijarse en lo evidente, él no era muy diferente a sus padres.  
Cuando su nombre abandonó los labios de Craig se dió por completó satisfecho.

“Que está sea la última vez” recito el oficial, mientras acariciaba al rubio que se desplomó sobre su pecho.

El adicto sólo volvió a reírse entre cansados suspiros.

“La última vez”

Pero ambos sabían, que esa no sería la última vez.


End file.
